Sibling Rivalry Rewrite
by Captain Mishiro
Summary: Misaki Hitsugaya, 3rd seat of squad 5 and sister of Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is a story of constant sibling rivalry that may never be resolved. I'm sorry if the summary is bad. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay! So, this is the start of my rewrite of Sibling Rivalry. For those of you who want to know why I'm rewriting this, the answer is quite simple. I found the original version to be… unrealistic and stupid. Not to mention I started in the middle of the series. Misaki has stayed the same but I changed her zampaktou and squad, the story will start from the beginning, and I'm hoping that my writing has improved. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the anime Bleach. That all belongs to the amazing Tite Kubo. I simply own Misaki, her zampaktou, and a box set of the anime. Not much.**

**Enough of my mindless rambling! On with the show!**

Hereafter, heaven, the afterlife, the other side. It can be referred to as such, yet very few know the true name. The Soul Society is a place where the dearly departed are sent by Shinigami, or Death Gods. Shinigami are spiritual beings that have power to move from the Living World and Soul Society to either rid the area of hollows, corrupted spirits that feed upon living and nonliving human souls, or help souls pass on.

This is where our story begins.

Quiet. That is one word you could use to describe a room in Squad Five's barracks. Then again, you could also call it sloppy and unorganized. A single bed was sitting against a far wall by a window, where a lone figure slept soundly, and on an end table next to that bed many papers were scattered haphazardly.

"Nnn.." The figure groaned, rolling over until eventually…

_Bam!_

Blankets flew everywhere, curses were muttered, and a white haired girl emerged from the pile of blankets and sheets.

"That _hurt._" She ground out while rubbing her throbbing forehead. Slowly, she stood and tossed the blankets back onto her bed. She looked out her window and was almost completely out of it when someone started knocking lightly on her door.

"Misaki-chan, its time to wake up." The tone of voice was soft and shy, the pitch high.

"No need to wake me Hinamori-chan. I'm up already." The white haired girl, now known as Misaki, said while opening the door. The other girl, Hinamori, had black hair held up in a bun, a fuku-taicho band on her arm, and brown eyes. They both smiled at each other and walked through the barracks.

"So, Hinamori-chan, what's up?" Misaki asked, hands behind her head.

"Not much really. Aizen-taicho has been so as of late." Misaki made a face at the mention of her captain, but shook it off at the look in Hinamori's eyes.

'_I don't see why she admires him so much. He doesn't seem very.. Special.' _Misaki was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost ran into another Shinigami.

"You really should watch where your going, Hitsugaya." Misaki's eye twitched at her last name being used, sorely tempted to burn that guy's ass into smoldering ash.

~`~`Misaki POV~`~`

'_I'm going to knock his teeth down his throat if he doesn't knock that off.' _I thought with my hands still behind my head.

'_My, how violent you are, Misaki-sama.' _A childish voice chimed in, shortly followed by another, slightly mature voice.

'_Yes. I must agree with my brother on this one.'_ With an aggravated sigh, I attempted to ignore my chatty zampaktou.

"Misaki-chan? Are you alright?" Hinamori asked, making me aware of her presence.

"Ah! I'm sorry Hinamori-chan! I guess I spaced out a bit." I laughed sheepishly and rubbed my head.

'_What a wonderful start to my day.'_

**Me: Well I hope this didn't suck. I'm sorry this is so short.. The next chapters will be longer. I'll try to update soon! Reviews are welcome and so is constructive criticism. I will use flames to melt Justin Bieber dolls. (Sorry to any of his fans.. I just don't like him.)**

**Misaki: She'll give you some information on me in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back… and I have a new chapter ^-^. This one is longer and contains some info on Misaki's childhood and relations with a few squads. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach… would I be writing this? Me no own, you no sue. I just own Misaki and her zanpakuto.**

**Thank you my few reviewers.**

**Writers Unknown**

**Rukia Kurosaki**

~'~'Misaki POV~'~'

After thoroughly embarrassing myself in front of Hinamori, I left to go train in a clearing I found a couple weeks ago.

"Hm, maybe I should pay a visit to them." I muttered, plopping down onto the grass and closing my eyes. When I opened them, I found myself standing in a meadow filled with red and pink roses. It was all quiet until I heard two soft thumps.

"_So, you decided to pay a visit Misaki-sama. How nice of you." _I turned around and was met with two fiery birds. Phoenixes to be exact. The one that just talked was large and a vibrant red, while the one next to it was slightly smaller and a pale pink.

"Yeah. Is this bad timing or something?" I asked, walking towards them.

"_Not at all Misaki-sama!"_ The pale one spoke in his childish voice.

"_Its just that you don't do this very often." _The red one shook his head, his voice more mature.

"For being brothers, twins in fact, you two aren't very alike." I chuckled and scratched the pink phoenix's belly.

"_Just cause we're twins doesn't mean we have to look alike." _The red one turned and walked away, shortly followed by the pink one.

"Shouko no Fuhen Hinote. Such a beautiful name for men." With a sigh, I lay down on the grass, slowly drifting back to the present.

When I opened my eyes up again, the sun was shining right in my eyes.

"Ah! I'm blind!" I jumped up and covered my eyes, causing me to trip…

and hit my head on the tree behind me.

'_Why me? Why, why, why?' _I growled and rubbed the new injury on my head.

"One of these days I'm going to get a concussion." I said.

'_Maybe if you weren't so clumsy you wouldn't get numerous head injuries.' _Considering the fact that the voice was deep and mature, Aka, the red phoenix, was talking.

'_Shut the hell up, Aka.' _I retorted, using my new name for the annoying phoenix.

'_Oh? So I have a new nickname. I have to admit, this one is much better than the last. What was it again? Ah, 'annoying ass bird' correct?' _He replied, making me chuckle at the usage of his old name.

'_Unless of course you want that one back, I suggest keeping your comments to yourself.'_ By then I already started walking back to the squad.

'_Ooh! What's my new name, Misaki-sama!' The pink, childish phoenix asked with excitement and curiosity. I put my index finger on my chin and thought. _

'_How about… Momoiro?' _I could imagine him jumping.. Er, flying with joy.

'_That's so cool! Thank you Misaki-sama!' _Momoiro cheered.

'_That fits you quite well.' _Aka chuckled.

'_Well, I'll speak to you two later. I'm back at the barracks.' _I listened to them say goodbye and I walked towards my room.

"Man, it isn't even dark and I'm already tired." I said with a long yawn. Wiping the sleep out of my teal eyes, I walked into my room. I ended up passing out on my bed.

_~`~Dream/Flashback~`~_

"_Nii-san! Look what I found! Isn't it pretty!" A small, white haired child squealed, holding out a purple flower._

"_Yes it is, Misa-chan. Where'd you get that from?" A boy with gravity defying white hair and teal eyes said. He was much older than the girl and they appeared to be siblings._

"_Over there." The girl pointed over to a large rock not too far away._

"_I see. How about we play hide-and-seek?" The white haired boy asked with a smile._

"_I wanna count!" He laughed and nodded his head, watching his sister look around._

"_That tree is base!" _

_~`~End Dream/Flashback~`~_

I sat up in my bed quickly, eyes narrowing and mouth in a thin line.

'_Out of all people I had to dream if _him_.' _I clenched my fists and looked out my small window. The sun was just starting to set, reminding me of how I did absolutely no work today. Wait.. no work? I'm screwed!

'_Damn it all… I can't believe I didn't do anything. Aizen-taicho is going to have my head!' _That man can seen so harmless and good on the outside, but he can be a demon from hell when and if you get on his bad side. In my opinion anyway.

'_Oh no! Misaki-sama is gonna lose her precious head!' _Momoiro wailed in panic. He can be to oblivious for his own good.

'_It was just a figure of speech, little brother. No need to panic.' _Here's Aka to save the day!

'_So Misaki-sama isn't getting her head chopped off? Yay!' _I sighed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I would live to see the light of day.

**~`~The next day~`~**

I can't believe I'm still alive! Man, I am one lucky Shinigami.

'_Good thing that Aizen-taicho had a meeting this morning, ne?' _I asked my zanpakutos.

'_Yeah! Misaki-sama didn't die and that makes me really happy!' _Momoiro cheered. I chuckled and continued walking through the halls of Squad Eleven. Since I didn't do anything yesterday, Aizen-taicho left me a stack of papers to deliver to all the squads.

'_I wouldn't speak so soon Momoiro. I'm in Squad Eleven after all.' _All the men here were staring at me. Trust me when I say it was very disturbing.

When I reached the door of Zaraki-taicho's office I found it was open slightly. Was Yachiru-fukutaicho having another tea party? I peeked through the door and found that Zaraki-taicho was sleeping on the couch, surrounded by unfinished paperwork. I opened the door all the way and walked in slowly.

"Misa Misa!" All I saw was a pink blur and I was laying on my back, papers held close to my chest.

"Yachiru! How many times must I tell you not to jump on me?" I asked the small fukutaicho. She put her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"A lot! So did you forget to do your work again Misa Misa?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I ended up sleeping the whole day." I winced when I received a bop to the forehead. Yachiru got off of me and threw the papers for her squad on the floor.

"Kenny drank a lot with Cue Ball and Feather Face last night and he doesn't feel good!" Translation: Kenpachi drank too much with Ikkaku and Yumichika last night and he woke up with a major hangover. The only one who could call Zaraki-taicho Kenny was Yachiru. If anyone else did they were probably diced and fed to the Hollows on a silver platter.

"Of course he did. Remind him to actually turn those in." I said with a sigh. Knowing Yachiru she would most likely use those to draw on.

'_Well then. Next squad I go.' _I thought with a shudder

'_No! That guy is scary!' _Momoiro whined. I agreed with him though. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was scary as hell. Scratch that, _scarier _than hell.

'_As much as I agree with you this must be done.'_ Even Aka was afraid of him. Last time I went there he tried to clone me. Images of being straed down to an ice cold table coursed through my head. I shuddered and locked those images up far away in my head and under maximum security. I've done my research on that guy and according to records he was the only prisoner in the Maggots Nest deemed dangerous enough to be locked all alone in a cell. That was about 110 years ago. Let's hope I don't get poked with a needle.

~`~Squad Four Infirmary~`~

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when one of the squad members wrapped gauze around my left arm where I had numerous punctures. From what? A damn needle!

"How in the world did you do this?" The squad member asked. Male, blue eyes, dark brown hair, feminine appearance.

"I already told you. That nut job Kurotsuchi-taicho poked and prodded me with a freaking needle! Damn it that hurts!" I yelled out again, receiving an odd look from the others in the room.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I'm Minoru if you were wondering." He chuckled, lightly patting my good arm.

"Misaki Hitsugaya, 3rd seat of Squad Five." He got a surprised look on his face but quickly covered up.

'_I wonder if he knows that you didn't miss that?' _Aka asked.

'_Probably not.' _I thanked him, rolled down my sleeve, and left the squad.

'_I'm never missing work again..' _

**Aka: Red**

**Momoiro: Old term for pink**

**Shouko No Fuhen Hinote: Princes of Everasting Flames**

**Minoru: I think that means earth...**

**A/N: I hope you all will forgive me for my tardiness. I will get the next chapter out ASAP! Reviews are wonderful and constructive criticism helps! **

**~Mishiro 3**


End file.
